<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TWD A/B/O Dynamics One Shots by wlxo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270955">TWD A/B/O Dynamics One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1'>wlxo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of A/B/O one shots set in TWD universe. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TWD A/B/O Dynamics One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter is Negan x reader. It's more fluff than smut imo, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>«Omega mine, where are you?»</em> Negan growled deeply, entering his room; warm, sugary scent immediately invading his nostrils. You were, no doubt, here. The only question was where were you hiding?</p><p><br/>First thing he noticed was the linens, pillows and blankets on his king sized bed or lack thereof. Second — a small creak of the large wooden closet that stood in the far corner of the room. Alphas’ curiosity only peeked when he heard a small hum coming from the closet, so he quickly made his way there, opening the door to find you, his mate, resting on the bottom of the closet, covered in the linens and blankets from his bed, head resting on the pillow, little hands clutching a teddy bear to your chest. A lovesick grin stretched on his face even wider when he sees that you’re wearing one of his crisp white tees and nothing else. You were his omega, you knew there was no point in wearing underwear during heat, not with him around.</p><p><br/><em>«Wake up, darlin’...»</em> He mutters softly, trying not to startle you in your peaceful slumber. <em>« Why don’t we move it to bed, huh? There’s no way both of us are going to fit in here.»</em><br/>Not waiting for you to answer, he picked you up, bridal style, and carried you to the bed.</p><p><br/><em>«Mmmhm, Negan, I don’t want to...»</em> You opened your eyes, watching him place a small kiss on your jugular. <em>«I don’t feel good...»</em></p><p><br/>Something was wrong. He knew you were starting your heat, and normally it meant for you hopping in his arms as soon as he stepped foot in the room. But this time you were hiding in a closet, wrapped up in blankets like a mummy, clearly wishing not to be disturbed.</p><p><br/><em>«Don’t bullshit the bullshitter, little pet. What’s wrong?»</em> Negan stood up from the bed, going back to the closet to pick up the remaining linens. Something wasn’t right. He wasn’t used to you behaving like that: you were always timid, submissive and shy, especially during the heats.</p><p><br/><em>«I’m not your pet, Negan. I’m your mate.»</em> You hissed, watching him carry pillows from the closet back where they belong.<br/>Sometimes you wondered why he even bothered to make you a wife when he clearly did not like you that much. Not like <strong>them</strong> at least. <strong>Other</strong> wives. You could smell <strong>their</strong> scents the minute he walked in.</p><p><br/><em>«You’ve spent almost two weeks away and the first thing you do when you come back is check on them, knowing fully well that I’m gonna start my heat any minute now...»</em> You almost sobbed, desperately trying to conceal any emotion that you had. <em>«You reek of them...»</em></p><p><br/>There was no point in arguing with him about the wives. They were all beautiful women, <strong>strong</strong> betas, hand picked by him. You were just a <strong>weak</strong> omega, probably chosen out of pity. You had no say in this. In anything, as the matter of fact. You were here simply because of your biology: to carry a big, healthy Alpha. A heir. You could bet that if Sherry or Frankie were able to do that, you would be passed by to any other knothead. Or knotheads, which seemed even scarier in perspective.</p><p><br/><em>«I’m sorry that I am the one carrying your pup, Alpha.»</em> You sobbed again, a small tear rolling down your cheek. <em>«And not someone that you actually like...»</em></p><p>Negan seemed to be genuinely dumbstruck by your words this time, and you took it as an opportunity to flee his makeshift apartment.</p><p><br/>Gently pushing the door of your room, you lean on it, taking a sharp breath. Making an attempt to calm down a bit, you place your hand on your lower belly, rubbing it slightly. The thought of the life starting to brew in your middle terrified and filled you with joy at the same time. You already loved your pup more than anything else in this godforsaken world — it was a part of your biology after all. You also loved his father. You weren’t sure he loved you back though. You sported his claim mark, of course, and he carried yours. But it’s not like it mattered for him: he still shared the bed with Tanya, Sherry, Amber and all of the other wives, leaving you alone with an exception of one night a month when he knotted you and left you be again.</p><p><br/><em>«I’m sorry your dad’s an asshole.»</em> You mumbled, rubbing your lower tummy again in an attempt to take your mind off of those thoughts. A slight tremble of your legs reminded you of the oncoming heat, and you decided to do what your mother did when she was worried or upset: make a nest.</p><p><br/>Starting with something to lay on, you swiftly pulled the mattress down your bed, a luxury which not a lot of people could afford, and brought it into the left corner of your room. Before you could do anything else though, you heard a small knock on the door.</p><p><br/><em>«Darlin’, can I come in?»</em> Of course it was Negan. <em>«I got rid of their scent, I promise.»</em></p><p><br/>You let out a loud sigh, but obeyed anyway, letting him in. There was no point in arguing: it was his world now, and you just existed in the periphery of it. Scent was the tiniest part of the problem, but he did not lie when he said he got rid of it. He smelled like his usual masculine, intoxicating self: cinnamon, vanilla and cloves, your favorite smell.</p><p><br/>You try not to give him any attention, focusing on your nest instead, bringing all of the comforting things in there: a copy of «The Great Gatsby» that Negan brought you from one of the supply runs, another teddy bear that he gave you after your first heat together, and one of the old shirts that he left in your room by accident. Basically everything that had his scent on it. You hated him now but he was still the father of your child and you needed his scent to calm down the animal inside you.</p><p><br/><em>«Omega mine, why don’t we take all of those things and go back to my room, what do you say?»</em> He made a proposition, his hands gently wrapping around your waist from behind so he could purr in your ear, an old Alpha trick to soothe a nervous mate. Nuzzling his nose against your neck, Negan made sure to lick your scent gland, another trick to calm down a distressed mate. You didn’t want to give in, not as easy as that at least; but he didn’t leave you a choice. Well, your biology didn’t.</p><p><br/>With a quick sweep of his large hands your prized possessions were carried into his room and placed on the bedside table. <em>«You wanna nest on the bed or do I need to get the mattress somewhere else, little one?»</em> He asked, genuinely curious this time.</p><p><br/><em>«Beds’ ok.»</em> You answered, shrugging your shoulders indifferently. You knew it was temporary, it always was with him, so there was no need in such drastic change.</p><p><br/>Throwing on his old shirt, you slip under the luxurious linens, covering both of you with a blanket and clutching a teddy bear to your chest again. Both of you lay in silence, one of you searching for the right words to say.</p><p><br/><em>«You’re supposed to cuddle with your mate, not with a plush toy, silly...»</em> He chuckles while trying to take the bear out of your hands. You just move away from him in response, not letting the toy go. It has his scent, and it’s supposed to calm you down, but nothing about this situation is calming.</p><p><br/><em>«At least that teddy bear doesn’t go around sleeping with other teddy bears. And don’t call me silly, please...»</em> You sighed, spooning closer to him and draping your leg over his skinny torso. Omegas’ bodies were naturally colder than Alphas, and you needed him to keep you and the pup warm. You cursed yourself and your biology because of that. It was humiliating: no matter how bad he treated you, you always came back, driven by heat and by him in general. You couldn’t imagine living your life without him; not fulfilling your purpose.</p><p><br/><em>«My beautiful Omega...»</em> He purred, his fingers running through your gorgeous locks. He immediately noticed how much thicker and softer they became, all because of the new life that your body was hosting. <em>«You are just...one of a kind...»</em><br/>He didn’t knew why he insisted on having other wives anymore. Everything he ever wanted was right under his nose all of the time: a perfect, beautiful girl to start a family with. He was just too blind to see it.</p><p><br/><em>«Do you say that to every woman you fuck in your bed?»</em> You hope to sound more curious than irritated or hurt. You’ve fallen hard for the man, but the feeling clearly wasn’t mutual.<br/>When he climbed on top of you, you feel your body immediately producing a first gush of slick. The heat wasn’t as unbearable and overwhelming as your previous ones, probably because of your current state of pregnancy, but your body still craved him; his knot.</p><p><br/><em>«Listen, little one...»</em> He sighed. <em>«I know we started out at the wrong foot. I should’ve treated you with love and respect from the beginning, not make you share me with other women. Shit, I truly am sorry for this.»</em><br/>His nose brushed against your mating spot, and it almost sealed the deal for you: he knew that it drove you insane. You didn’t wanted to give up, not yet, but your body already started responding to him as your hips slightly bucked into his.</p><p><br/><em>«I have a wicked idea, Omega mine. Why don’t you relax and let your big, strong Alpha make it up for all of the times he ignored you, huh?»</em> He cooed, his hand finding its way to one of your breasts to squeeze it softly.</p><p><br/>You finally give up, cursing your body for betraying your brain with such ease. You knew you shouldn’t let him do that: he would just use you to pop his knot inside you and go away to fuck someone else, leave you one on one with your fears for yourself and your offspring.<br/><em>«I can’t believe it’s happening. I’m going to be a father...»</em> Negan murmured, bringing your pelvis closer to his face in one sharp motion, his breathing tickling your lower belly. <em>«I promise it’ll be only me, you, and our precious pup from now on, my Omega...»</em></p><p><br/><em>«You won’t leave me when I get fat and start walking like a penguin for another pretty lady?»</em> You sniff, watching him peppering your lower belly with small kisses. Even if he gets rid of the wives now, he could still take someone else when you’ll be...unable to put out anymore.</p><p><br/><em>«Y/N, you’re already glowing and you’ll be even more beautiful when our cub grows bigger. There won’t be any moment I’m not interested in you, darlin’, not anymore...»</em> Your heart melts at his words and you finally try to relax, feeling his hand kneading your thigh. Your breathing intensified as he stuck his head under the hemline of your shirt, licking a stripe up your bare cunt.</p><p><br/><em>«Mmhm!»</em> You whined, feeling his fingers parting your slicked up sex and plunging in, making your toes curl immediately. God, you missed this. Only he could make your body response in that way to a simple touch; turn you into a moaning mess in a couple of seconds.<br/>You let out another keen whimper as his thumb joins his fingers, massaging your already distended nub in small circles.</p><p><br/><em>«You taste like the sweetest peaches and cream, darlin’...»</em> He murmured, pushing his pants and underwear down his narrow hips, exposing his rock-hard member to your heated gaze. It was so hard this time it looked almost an inch bigger than normal, head already red and leaking precum, knot starting to form at the base. <em>«Let me make love to you, honey.»</em></p><p><br/>You take it as a hint to get in the mating position, but as soon as you make an attempt to get on all fours, he grabs your hips gently, pinning you into the mattress.<br/><em>«I’ve said make love, Omega, not fuck.»</em> He tsked, bumping your noses before giving you a kiss on the lips. His hands roamed your body freely, squeezing your hips and pinching your nips.</p><p><br/>Disconnecting his now swollen lips from yours, Negan bends your knees as close to your chest as it is possible, sliding his leaking cock inside you in one thrust. You let out a small whimper, feeling him leaning down even closer to you, his warm chest pressing against yours.</p><p><br/><em>«Look me in the eyes while I fuck you, Omega...»</em> He snarled, kneading your hips with his palms while continuing to move unbearably slowly inside you. You don’t dare disobey him, popping your lids open to watch his mesmerizing mossy green orbs stare into yours almost... lovingly.</p><p><br/>This is what sends you body over the edge, alongside his cock rearranging your insides and his fingers pinching your clit, and you let out a last cry of pleasure, shaking at the intensity of your orgasm.<br/>He followed suit a couple of erratic thrusts after, his knot locking both of you together as thick white ribbons of his cum cover your womb.</p><p><br/><em>«I can’t wait for our pup to arrive...»</em> He whispered as he manhandled you so you were sprawled on his chest, his knot still inside you, sealing your bodies together. <em>«Hope I didn’t hurt him accidentally, heh?»</em><br/>You yawned, taking his big hand in yours and placing it on your stomach.</p><p><br/><em>«I don’t think so. Carson said he’s very small, we weren’t even able to hear the heartbeat on an ultrasound.»</em> You yawned again, mindlessly tracing patterns on his chest with your finger. <em>«We can go back to him in a week or two and try to do it again. If you want to, of course...»</em><br/><em>«You know I do, honey. Now why don’t you get some rest? I promise I’ll still be holding you when you wake up...»</em> Negan promised, covering the two of you with a soft blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it!<br/>I also take requests, so if you want to read something in particular feel free to make a request in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>